


Broken

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: Broken. Healed. Stronger. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy didn’t come with Jane to Norway. She stayed in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

On a broken New York street sits a broken thing holding a broken body. And near them stands a strange creature, about to shoot again, when a blast from a blur of red and gold saves the day, just a little too late.

Because there will be no celebrating life for Darcy, as she holds her uncle Clark’s body in her arms, his dead eyes frozen, forever surprised.

She doesn’t know it yet, but this is Loki’s doing, the evil God that has already given her many nightmares. Right now, she’s oblivious to anything but the pain, burning her insides.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about this Darcy? notjustanotherdarcy.tumblr.com


End file.
